Love Stained
by Corporal-Nihon
Summary: Friedrich II is maybe lucky to be born in the awesome country of Prussia, and Prussia is glad to be awesome... And to have his king all for him, at last. PrussiaxFriedrich II drabbles, because they deserve it! I also accept requests!
1. The meeting

The meeting

I'm training in the main court of Charlottenburg, the Castle where the royal family of Prussia lives. I can't stay still for too long and the absence of war annoys me most of the time. Everyone knows it so they let me train for as long as I want to. The king, especially, Friedrich the first, appreciates any kind of military behaviour and is very satisfied with it.

I don't like the drowsiness of their lives, and nobody will make me change my mind. That's why I also keep wearing the army uniform almost every day, instead of their fancy shirts and wigs. It's not like I don't like them, but it keeps getting in the way and I'm sure it wouldn't suit me anyway. After all, the uniform is not bad, is it? My little brother Ludwig often tells me it looks "pretty" on me. I don't want to look "pretty" but I guess it's his way to tell me I'm awesome.

So I keep training, swaying my sword in the most accurate way since it seems so light after all those years of battle. I'm left-handed but I can rival with the best swordsmen across the country, and maybe even the world (kesese). Suddenly I catch something in the corner of my sight range. Oh, right, the young prince, Friedrich Willhelm. Now that I think about it, we never really had the opportunity of talking before. But according to what they say about him, he holds a real passion for war and strategies, and being so young, he has my respect for that.

Also, this guy is gorgeous, even being only a teenager (technically I am a teenager too but you would have given me two years more) : perfect slim and fit body, pearly skin, deep blue eyes... but he's always with other men, so I quickly lost interest (although I think nothing happened with any of these men before). Well maybe it would be best if I really lost interest, so that's what I want to think. Because if my king were to learn that I have even the slightest crush on his son, he would kill me for sure. Well, a human cannot kill a nation but I highly doubt his humanity, after all. Also, I think God would never forgive me for loving a man, even if that is not so rare anymore nowadays and that I had my own adventures...

So the prince is there, staring at me.

"What are you looking at?

-You, obviously."

This just shuts me up. I try to think about a cool answer but it never comes. It's not so great for a first exchange...

"You're not wearing a wig, like everyone else does?

-Kesesesese, who needs a wig when you have these magnificent hair of mine?"

He chuckles. I'm really ill-at-ease when people point out my difference.

"Why are you so pale? Your eyes are red too. Do you have some kind of a strange disease?" Geez, the boy is talkative.

"Nein, it's because loves me so much, he wants to make me look special.

-It's pretty... Your hair and eyes."

Then, for the second time in my life (the first was a minute ago), I didn't know what to answer. Is the kid... trying to woo me? God, this is a great feeling but... I'll be disappointed anyway. He's the prince. My prince. And he'll get married and kick me out of his life quickly after. Plus, he's a human. So let's not get attached too much.

There it is! This is one of my favourite pairing in Hetalia, so I really wanted to write something about them. My other story, Only a matter of Words now, keeps going at the same time, so I don't know what my update rhythm will be. But I'm glad to write more and more stories for you guys! Don't forget my lover's name is review.

Also this story's title was chosen after Prussia's red eyes that seem to stain his white skin, and everything Prussia lays his eyes on. Red Stained seemed too dramatic so I chose Love Stained because Friedrich should be the most stained, since Prussia looks at him so intensively (in fact you could summarize that in a simple fangirl frenzy).


	2. Restless

Restless

I've been bathing for a while now, because having a mud and blood covered body is not what I call being awesome after a battle, so I've made the great effort of bathing, for once. And here I am, in the middle of singing a stupid (and not less vulgar) song from the military while scrubbing the dirt off my skin (which has turned a bit darker than usual) when the bathroom door flies open.

"God, one does knock on the door before entering!"

I tilt my head, only to see the prince standing, more than a bit embarrassed, a few feet away from me.

"… I mean, Milord, it's a pleasure." I think the skin on my face has around the same colour as the bright red on my uniform scattered on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Preuβen, but I heard horrible noises coming from your bathroom, I thought something bad happened."

I know I'm tone-deaf but not to that extent...

"Besides..." He fidgets the hem of his shirt. "I can't sleep so... Could you... Come to my room?"

I immediately begin to have dirty thoughts but I quickly put them aside. After all, many of my bosses, including his father, told me to remove any erotic thought of my mind and focus on real problem, but I think the main problem for a teenager lies in his hormones. This is not sane, really.

"Sure, just let me dress up."

I come to his room. Actually, I never talked too much with him and it seems a bit weird, but nevermind. When I come, he is in his bed and I can't help but thinking he looks cute. I sit on the corner of his huge bed and I send him a glare.

"So... What do you want?

-Do you... Have stories from your battles?"

To what extend was this guy sissy? At his age, one does not listen to stories in order to get sleep. He should have the same human age as me, that is around 17. Yeah, it's beginning to be a bit awkward. Then I remember he was loved neither by his father nor by his mother, and then he has, after all, the right to hear a story once in a while. I answer.

"Sure I do! So you are willing to hear a story from the great hero Prussia?"

I'm used to tell stories, to Ludwig, mainly, but this is different. We almost don't know each other, and Ludwig is still a kid. The guy I'm hitting on is willing to hear from my heroic exploits. After all, I want him to know what's best about me. And then I tell him (without exaggerating so much) my battles with France, Sissy Austria, Hungary, Poland, and I see when he comments that he is a bright young man, actually. He asks me why I didn't used this or that strategy, makes sharp guesses about my relationship with different nations. I wish we could... Deepen our relationship before he marries. For the first time since long ago, I have the feeling I have some kind of true love, the other time was with Hungary when we were younger, but she never loved me back, and loving a nation is different from loving a human. They are so... short-lived.

I wish it wasn't so complicated, that he wasn't my prince, that he was a nation and that he could stand beside me forever. Maybe I shouldn't get attached that much so soon, but there is no time.

There, with his long ashy blond hair, for once not tied or hidden by a wig, his sharp and yet so peaceful blue eyes drew on me in attention, while I watch him draw closer to sleep.

Maybe one day I'll tell him.

Yeah! A second chapter! I really like to write it. There are so few people who read Friedrich x Prussia, so I'd like to spread the love for this pairing across the world (and that's also why I write it in English instead of French, which is... not a really popular language). Spread the love as well !


	3. Fly Away Part I

Fly Away Part I

This is the story of my second love deception. The first had been with Elizavetha, but I quickly moved on after I realized she didn't love me back. But this is a much more painful story, I think.

Today, I have tried to convince Friedrich to come along to train with me. It's not a big deal, but for me it is, since training together is what I think to be the closest thing that could happen between us. So here I am, waiting by the door of his study, where he strictly forbids anyone to come in. And since I don't want him to be cross at me, I do a better job staying outside. It's really long, the time I wait, and he seems to be writing something. Of course, if I spy on him, he will think I'm a creep and will kick me away.

It's a very long letter, and I wonder who he must be writing to. I thought he only knew people in the castle. I finally give up, since it's time to eat and no doubt he wouldn't want to go training. He prefers the arts much more, like philosophy or music. Great, the things I'm really bad at.

For once in a while, I was allowed at the main table where the king and the prince would eat. It's a rare occurrence since my manners are quite terrible. I mean, wiping your mouth clean with your uniform isn't a big deal, is it? Well, this time, I try to adopt a nice behavior.

I've forgot this tense atmosphere. Father and son aren't talking at all; it's only the metallic clattering of the silver flatware. Sometimes one of them coughs. Friedrich seems more tense than usual. At some point, he bites his lower lip and frowns, then he suddenly stands up and leaves. The king merely looks up from his plate. I stand up, and call for his name, but Friedrich doesn't stop.

"Leave him be. He won't ever learn; it's useless to try.

-But…" He sends me a glare and I understand I must shut up.

I'm done soon after and I leave, heading to his room. I don't knock at the door, since he would probably not answer. I rush in, to find him lying on his bed. I remove my boots and I sit cross-legged next to him. He doesn't even acknowledge my presence.

"What is it, prince?

-Please don't." I'm surprised by his answer, since he never answers as bluntly as he just did.

"Don't call me like that." I sigh.

"What is it? You don't want to be the prince anymore? The people need you, Friedrich."

He blushes at the hearing of his name. Well, how else does he want me to call him anyway? He stays silent.

"Say, I'm sure you would make a perfect king after all. You don't have to listen to what your instructors say. You can be the king you want to be. You can choose, you know?"

He stares intently at the ceiling and doesn't pipe a word. His azure eyes seem dull, and his breath leaves him slowly, until his ribcage is almost flat. His lips tense and curve downwards and he closes his eyes until tears slowly stream down his cheeks. It's a silent cry, the one that make you feel so much empty that breathing is hard. He sighs silently and more tears pearl out. I don't understand, and now I'm absolutely incapable of reaching him. His voice is very breathy and feeble when he speaks again.

"I'm sorry, Prussia. I won't be your king… Never…

-Why?" I say in a reassuring tone, but I'm lost too and I think it's showing in my voice.

"I'm leaving, Prussia. I don't want to live here anymore."

This is hard to hear. Does he hate being here with me so much that he wants to run away?

"You can't? What will you do… alone?

-I'm not alone. Katte will come with me."

I'm wordless now. I gape at him, shaking my head, trying in vain to find an answer in those empty eyes. Katte is a friend of his, a very close and intimate one. That's true, I haven't thought of him yet. They spend so much time together. He's eight years older, but they get along very well. He's beautiful, talented, and very fond of poetry and flute.

I've been really an idiot. Of course, humans don't have the time to learn to love a several centuries-old nation, someone so different from them and scary at the same time. Of course he would love this man. I've been foolish all the way. I feel my shoulders lowering, as my head slowly lulls down. I feel really angry too.

"Then leave. If it's what you want, then, leave." I get out.

I feel that I've said the wrong thing. Maybe he would have waited for me to convince him to stay. I'm the only one to blame. He, the almost daily beaten young man, is perfectly allowed to dream of another life. And I've been selfish. So selfish.

Uwah! This chapter is very depressing, but this is a very important point in Friedrich's life, and I think it could help to deepen their relationship. It will take around three chapters that I will publish very quickly, and then we could come to less (?) depressive things.


	4. Fly Away Part II

Fly away Part II

He has been in his room for a while now.

After his attempt to flee out of Prussia with Katte failed because the last convinced him to not go, compromising letters they had exchanged have been found and Katte was immediately designed as an accomplice. And worst of all, the King claimed he would be executed.

This day had come, of course, and Friedrich, being forced to watch, had sent an intense, last stare to Katte until they chopped his head off. The prince had been very dignified, but I could see the way he closed his face, certainly to not burst into tears in public.

I feel horrified and guilty. Horrified from the harshness of this sentence, but also guilty because of all the jealousy I felt for this man. I begin to think it's maybe my fault.

But then we went back to the castle.

I had never seen Friedrich like this. He was shouting insults at his father, threatening him, calling he names I never thought he knew his anger and hatred finally bursting. It was a mix of tears, burning red cheeks and fists that were threatening to reach their target if it wasn't for a servant that was restraining him half-hearted. I didn't know where to stand, and the only thing I could do was to stay still, biting my lips. Finally, Friedrich was forcefully led to his room. I've waited for a while before entering, slowly closing the door behind me.

He looks up from the corner of his huge bed where he is crouched in a sort of ball. I lean against the door, not knowing what to do. He stands up and walks quickly toward me, until he pins me against the wall, clenching my jacket with a strength I didn't know he had.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He shouts.

Like I always do when someone is shouting at me, I stay very still and quiet. I lift my head and I look straight into his eyes, like a little kid would do when he wants to rebel against an adult.

"Answer, Prussia!

-I couldn't." He looks shocked. He backs off.

"Of course, you could have!

-I'm a nation, Friedrich."

The way I pronounce his name is extremely cold, and I must admit I'm quite pissed. He frowns and waits for me to continue.

"We are bound to obey our king, to follow him in every single of his decisions… and it makes no exception."

He looks at me and his eyes are azure again. His tears fall, but these are softer and not heavy with anger. He then makes a step forward, he lowers himself until his at the same height as me and, leaning his chest against mine, he embraces me tightly. I let out a heavy breath and my hands find a spot on his back.

"Are we the same, Prussia?" His voice is shaky.

"I feel that… The both of us are bound to a duty they want to escape. Do you feel the same?

-Yes, Friedrich. I feel the same."

I lean further in his embrace, and we stay like this a few minutes until we part away. He looks elsewhere and his face is flushed. I smile.

"Will you… Tell me a story again, Prussia?

-Yeah, sure." I laugh.

I feel like we are being closer to each other, and maybe it's for the best. I hope so.

This one was very short but I wrote it quickly! Reviewers are being very nice, and I thank them all, even if I can't answer their reviews because they didn't subscribe to the site yet!


	5. Wedding

Wedding

This day has finally come. In some way he had been forced into marrying a girl he doesn't know, and I feel so frustrated I couldn't be... What? The... bride... Well, even if he has effeminate ways, I have the feeling he's the manliest of the both of us. Also, now that he turned twenty, he looks older than me. I also feel frustrated because I didn't tell him yet. I haven't opened my heart to him. And I regret so much, because I know that won't be possible anymore.  
Today is the day the ceremony will take place. I have to speak to him before the wedding. I rush to his room, where he's being prepared already.

"Sire! I... I need to talk.

-Prussia!" He seems taken aback.

"No, you can't be there... It would be wrong if we saw each other now..."

I look at him in disbelief. What is he trying to say? I don't understand, and my mind isn't really clear anyway. I can see on his cheeks the faintest hint of a blush. He quickly regained his composure.

"Anyway, the servants are supposed to prepare you also.

-M...Me?

-Yes, it would be a shame if you weren't wearing something outstanding, today, wouldn't it? It would be completely "unawesome"...

-Kesese, of course!"

A bunch of servants led me to my room. They almost throw me in a water basin, after having discarded my clothes (I didn't see that coming, oh!). They rub me with soapy sponges, proceed to cut my nails the right way, then they wash my hair, and everything is being so fast I have no time to argue. Nobody ever paid attention to the way I dressed or washed, so this is really weird. Also, I always avoided marriage, so I had somehow managed to take care of myself alone since the beginning until now.

They let me go, and I feel really too clean to my liking, and not really myself either.  
Then they put me in some kind of gown and they sit me on a chair before a mirror. I must admit, it's an amazing work. I look spotless, really. Even my hair has a special shine I've never been able to give it.

"Should we put a wig on his head?

-No, the prince strictly forbade it."

What? Since when is the prince so concerned with my looks?

"Sir Gilbert, your hair is really beautiful! I bet every man in the kingdom had dreamt at least once of having theirs like yours!"

I don't listen to their blabbering about it as they put powder on my face to make it look even paler. I mean, what for? They also put perfume in my hair.

Then they make me stand as one of them approaches with a completely new outfit. This is quite the gorgeous type, and I like it a lot.

The whole outfit is made of a blue colour that people would call after my name later.  
Tight blue trousers, white leg wear, black, elegant leather shoes with a golden buckle, a white frilled shirt. But the better of all is the jacket. The same blue as the entire outfit, made of a silky material, and the hem at the end of both sleeves looks like sculpted with sophisticated details. There is also a single red border at the end of the hem. The whole thing must be so expensive. Did... The prince chose it for me? I can't help but thinking it fits me well.

We finally go to the church. We sit for a while, and then we all see him. Friedrich looks gorgeous. His face is the usual composed one and then... his clothing? It's... the same as mine? I begin to think there is something behind it. When he passes me by, he smiles slightly, closing his eyes.  
Then there is the ceremony. Each word pronounced by the priest is like divine sentence for me, because I know it is the law of God being applied and I can't do anything about that. Maybe tonight they are going to get at it, and this is so sad. If I close my eyes, I imagine myself standing at the bride's place and the feeling is gorgeous. But then I come back to reality.

There's a short party and the prince avoids me mostly. He's also distant with his wife and he tries to keep a reasonable space between them while they dance. But it's normal, since he doesn't really know her, isn't it? Also, I think he's never been as close to a woman as now, and he must be embarrassed. I'm sitting straight on a chair, in the distance, looking at them both. They are dancing together and everyone is looking at them. I feel really apart now, gorgeous in this outfit but alone, brushing off every attempt of several parents who try to introduce their daughter to me.

I sigh. This is the end, after all?

That was sad! But you know well like me that this is not the end, of course! Poor Prussia.


	6. Union

Union

It's been a month since he got married. I have the feeling however that he doesn't spend any time with his wife. He spends maybe more time with me, actually.

We have just been returning from a successful battle. Friedrich is really sharp when it comes to strategy, and this is one of the many things I admire in him. But in return, he would always praise me for my fighting ability, and he always let me take a look at his strategies before or during the battles. But well… _Of course _he does. I'm awesome, after all, remember? It seems like we rely on each other, and aside from being the first person I loved since a long time, he is also an excellent battle leader, and I don't feel alone anymore.

There's a big party and for some reason, the King, his father, is absent. The party is great but I feel really tense somehow, like it's always the case after a battle. Successful or not, men are dead, and it always make me cry, I can't help it. I feel how much they suffer, and I can't bear letting more lives go, especially not the ones who are born in my territory.

We all come in our bedrooms. It's been a long time since Friedrich stopped asking me for a story but it doesn't really matter because we now see each other all the time. And on top of all, we are making our own stories together, and having memories in common with him makes me really happy.

I get in bed and sleep immediately. Only to wake up in the middle of the night, screaming. I'm all sweaty, and I feel so scared I can't stop looking around the dark room. It's just as if my mind was frozen, and I recall my nightmare, again and again, the pictures running before my eyes and screaming all their horror. I hear quick footsteps in the corridor. Friedrich is there soon after and he rushes to my bed. He sees I'm trying to explain, that I'm lost and wordless, and he hugs me tight, rubbing my back. I should have told him I don't put much clothes when sleeping, and I feel my bare chest against his own clothed one. I'm sticky with sweat and he mustn't enjoy the feeling but he keeps hugging me anyway. It's strange to have him like this. I can feel his heart beating through the silky fabric of his shirt, and it's somewhat soothing. He must know I don't feel at ease after battles, because I often make nightmares afterwards. But this is way more than a nightmare. He pulls away soon.  
"Did you have a nightmare?"  
I nod.  
"Prussia... What was it?  
-I... You were dying! So... suddenly... I…" my mouth goes numb and I can't find the words anymore. He shushes me and embraces me again. This is kind of awkward, having him for the first time this close to me. I feel his long, untied hair tickling my neck.  
"What am I, for you?"  
I froze. This was the most awkward thing of it all. I panic.  
"N... no, it's forbidden. I..."  
I think we mutually agreed to get closer to each other, until our lips meet for a short while. It's warm, soft,_ humane_, and I consider lingering in the kiss but I just can't. It's happening so quickly, in a way. My mind is blurred and my cheeks burn as I feel his lips moving softly against my still ones. I pull away quickly, despite the heavenly feeling. I can't avoid his eyes.  
"Sire... We can't..." my religious education is getting in the way.  
"God will forgive you, Gilbert." I shiver at the hearing of my name. "God will forgive you because he made you beautiful, remember about that?"  
I chuckle.  
"But then God will not forgive me, he says.  
-You're lying! I answer immediately. Sire, you are beautiful."  
He looks completely taken aback. Is everyone that dumb that they never told him? Then he laughs.  
"I won't accept your compliment if you call me Sire.  
-But, Si... Friedrich. His name sounds so sweet on my tongue. You are beautiful, Friedrich." He smiles. And then he kisses me again. It's sweeter this time because I allow myself to move forward, and I don't know what I'm doing anymore because it's passionate and only about instinct now. Kissing my future king is a great turn-on, I must admit. My eyes are closed. The only thing I feel are his lips and his warms hands on my hips. The only thing I hear is our huffed breathes.  
"I love you, Gilbert.  
-Friedrich... I love you."  
He guides me until I lie on the bed, and he also lies beside me. He looks at me with passionate blue eyes, and he draws me tightly into his embrace. And we fall asleep. But just before, I can catch his words.  
"You're my one and only awesome bride."

This chapter is quick too! I really enjoy writing about them and I think they might appear in a Gakuen fic I'm planning to do since a long time.


	7. The Wedding Dress

The Wedding Dress

The castle is really convenient. Behind, there's a big garden that looks more like a small forest by a thin river. Friedrich and I would always meet there, when he isn't busy. He's always so caught up with various kinds of lessons, but then, we would often meet in the garden, where the court can't see us, so that it has become a sort of shelter for the both of us.

This afternoon is a peaceful one. I met him earlier in his study and we walked away from the castle. We find a spot on the grass, he sits against a tree and I sit on his lap. I kiss him. It tastes like spring, and for a moment I feel a bit dumb for thinking that, but never mind. When we pull away, I lean into his embrace and he strokes my hair.

"Gilbert… It's always strange, you know?

-What?

-I mean… I'm married and… You're not only a man, but a nation too… It's so weird…

-You don't have to worry about that, you know? You told me. I'm your true bride. And you're the prince, so I can't refuse it." I grinned. He chuckled.

"That's true. Though the idea of you wearing a dress seems a tad strange, doesn't it?

-You mean it wouldn't suit me?

-Uh, I didn't say that… But _now_ that you talk about it…

-What? Wait, what…"

He snakes his arms around my back and under my knees and he lifts me. I shriek.

"Uwaah! What do you think you're doing? Stop it already!"

I struggle in his arms, and he's laughing. While I wonder what's going to happen to me, he leads me through the garden, dry twigs snapping under his feet and leaf-shaped shadows dancing on both our skins. He then carries me to a door behind the castle.

"Here, if we come upstairs from this door, we won't be seen."

He carries me up the stairs, and it feels quite unawesome but he doesn't really let me any choice. We arrive in the corridor, also known as the best place if you want to be seen by indiscreet people. That's why a young woman currently working as a servant in the palace is now having before her own startled eyes the picture of her prince lovingly carrying the awesome Prussia princess-like in the middle of the castle.

I froze and Friedrich kept his trademark smile printed on his face and kindly explained.

"Prussia is not feeling very well, I believe he's tired of the long walk in the park, maybe because of the heat too? I will take care of him, do not worry. Also, my bedroom is closer, so it's best if he rests there. Please do not disturb us."

Fortunately, she seems to understand and she leaves. I sigh. I wonder how on earth he can say this whole lot of lies while pulling a straight face. It's certainly thanks to his diplomatic skills.

He leads me to his bedroom. I've never been here, since he's changed since last time, and this one is plain, but cozy nonetheless. Of course his father wouldn't let him decorate as he wishes, so the walls are kept a plain white. The bed, however, is huge. He puts me down on it and I'm almost drowning in the fluffiness.

"W… Wait, what are you doing?" I don't think I'm ready for this.

"Don't worry, it won't take too long." Hmpf, if he wants to do it, it would be best if it lasted some time… He kisses my forehead and disappears in a deep cupboard. I try to catch a glimpse of what he's looking for but he quickly gets out, after some fumbling, and holds out triumphantly a pearly white dress. My jaw drops at least six inches. I wasn't really prepared for this of all things. Good lord, I'm Prussia! The great kingdom of Prussia whose strength is feared Europe-wide! He walks toward me with a wicked grin. He pins me down.

"Ah! Don't, you perverted man!"

He gets rid of my jacket, and soon my shirt comes undone too, and it goes on until I'm left in my underwear. I'm blushing and I'm sure the red on my cheeks makes the best contrast with my skin. Also, Friedrich seems to have lost a bit of his confidence, because he's stopped and he's blushing too. Now it gets a bit awkward since none of us knows what to do. He clears his throat.

"Hmm… Maybe… how about we… consummate our wedding?

-WHAAAT?" Mein Gott, I thought out loud.

"Come on, Gilbert, this isn't the first time you do that.

-Of course, but I never did it with a human!" I've done it with some of the nations, but never as a love matter.

"Everything needs a first time, don't you think?

-Uh… But… you've never did it with a man, did you?

-Nor with a woman, actually…" He looks slightly embarrassed. And I look… bizarre.

"This is your first time?" I blurt out. "What about your wedding night… with your official wife?

-We spent it in parted rooms" He confessed sadly.

"Then, are you sure?

-Yes." He looks frustrated. "Gott, Gilbert, I want you!"

I'm grinning and blushing at the same time. He kisses my bare collarbone and I'm glad for the warm feeling that spreads through me, because I was beginning to feel cold. He takes care of my chest in the most pleasurable way and I whine, yes, I do, because I've been waiting for this for many years already. As he places open-mouthed kisses on my chest and stomach, I decide to do something useful, and truth be told, his shirt looks better once on the floor. I pull him into an eager kiss and I arch my back. In a few seconds we are rutting against each other and it seems dirty to do that with a prince, and then he kisses all the way down my pale stomach. He kindly gets rid of my underwear, without hesitating. He stares a bit too long to my liking and I begin to die slowly from embarrassment.

"So… you're an albino down there too?"

Most awkward question ever. France couldn't have done best. But I don't want to think about France now; it's a kind of a hard-on killer.

"O… Of course! What did you expect?" He chuckles.

"Well, you're unique, after all, yes?

-What's th…"

I am forced to stop as he takes care of my raging erection and I lose it completely. I grab his long, soft hair and I have the feeling I'm falling deep down in the bed sheets, and I feel his teeth and sometimes he pauses to breathe, but then he's all over it again and… He stops.

"Damn, Friedrich…" I try to groan in between loud pants.

"You're frustrated? It's not done yet, I won't let you go now."

I roll my eyes. But he may also need attention, since he's removing his pants. I messily grab his hands and hold them still. He looks surprised and he looks at me. I'm panting.

"Wait… Let me do it." I blurt out.

I undo his pants and underwear and try to look as casual as possible while painfully avoiding looking between his legs.

"Then, shall we put an end to this?

-No!" The words come out before I can stop them. He looks at me with concerned and I almost feel bad for stopping the whole thing. My hands are shaking. I know the room is locked but what if someone finds us? Friedrich would be certainly sentenced to death or something like that. Because of me. Maybe it's too late, maybe we let too much clues slip away. I try to remember what could have even suggested we were having a romance issue, and I think about too many little gestures, little nothings that could have betrayed us. The servant who saw us about a few minutes ago may be suspecting something. My hands are shaking.

"What is it? You don't want this?" Friedrich says carefully.

"It's forbidden, Friedrich… What if they find us and then…" I stutter and he shushes me.

"They won't, Gilbert. The room is locked and the walls are so thick nobody will hear even if you scream." He says with a sly grin, and I blush. I'm grinning too.

"What's wrong with doing what we want to?" He continues. "We're causing no harm."

That's true. Friedrich never does what he wants. He didn't want to be married, he doesn't want to be a king, and maybe he didn't even want to live in Prussia in the first place. Maybe I'm the only way out for him, and if I can give him this pleasure, if we can evade together, then I would accept gladly. I hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry. Let's do this."

He smiles and kisses me. Then he puts himself on top of me and he enters. Maybe I should have told him to prepare me first, since there's no way he could have known. It's been so long, and it kind of burns, but I quickly feel like I'm more used to it than I thought, I know this sensation. I encourage him to move by wrapping my arms around his neck. He moves and I wince a bit, but I can bear it, it's pleasurable. Even if he's not that heavy, I can feel the weight of his chest pinning me down in the bed sheets, and there's nothing between us. I ride him easily while he moves faster and faster. A bit clumsily, he reaches my sweet spot from time to time, I moan and I see stars, and I hope that he does too. There's his hot and damp breath on my neck, and this incredible heat down there, and tears stream down my face and it's so pleasurable, I'm groaning and moaning unintelligible curses again and again. He doesn't last long: nor do I, and he moves quicker, breaking the steady rhythm he had build, and the pleasure is overwhelming, until… Until…

My mind flashes white, and I almost lose my mind, my muscles are clenching uncontrollably, and it takes a while for me to understand it's done. Eventually, I feel him come too, hot inside, and he stills. My vision is clear again, and he brushes away my damp hair from my forehead, kissing my lips softly, and I feel the heat radiating from his face. He's looking at me straight in the eyes.

„Knallrot."

_Bright red._

„Was ?"

_What?_

„Deine Augen. Sie sind so schön…"

_Your eyes. They're so beautiful…_

„Friedrich…"

„Was?"

_What?_

„Ich liebe dich."

_I love you._

„Diese Augen haben mir schon alles erzählt."

_These eyes have already told me about that._

I smile sleepily. Poetry isn't a bad thing, after all, and Friedrich is quite good at that. Then he laughs, my mind is numb and I don't really understand.

"So…" He says. "What about that dress, then?"

Here it is! After ages, I must confess, and I'm really sorry about this ridiculously long wait, but it's true I've had work and all, so I couldn't find the time to think about it, and in the meantime, I've been writing other stories and everything. Thanks to the ones who still have the patience to read me! I'll try to be quicker next time, maybe.

Review please!


End file.
